Latin name of genus and species of plant claimed: Angelonia augustifolia. 
Variety denomination: xe2x80x98Balangloudxe2x80x99.
The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Angelonia plant, botanically known as Angelonia augustifolia and hereinafter referred to by the cultivar name xe2x80x98Balangloudxe2x80x99.
The new cultivar was developed by the inventor in a controlled breeding program during February 2000, at Arroyo Grande, Calif. The objective of the breeding program was the development of Angelonia cultivars with freely branching and vigorous growth habits, unique flower colors and continuous flowering.
The female parent of the new cultivar was the proprietary Angelonia augustifolia selection designated xe2x80x98BFP-254xe2x80x99 (not patented) characterized by its pink-colored flowers, medium green-colored foliage, and freely branching and compact growth habit. The male parent of the new cultivar was the proprietary Angelonia augustifolia selection designated xe2x80x98BFP-272xe2x80x99 (not patented) characterized by its white-colored flowers, light green-colored foliage and compact, well branched growth habit. The new cultivar was discovered and selected as a single flowering plant among the progeny of the above cross-pollination by the inventor during March 2001, at Arroyo Grande, Calif. and was initially designated xe2x80x98407-8xe2x80x99.
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar by terminal stem cuttings since March 2001 at Arroyo Grande, Calif. and West Chicago, Ill. has demonstrated that the new cultivar reproduces true to type with all the characteristics, as herein described, firmly fixed and retained through successive generations of such asexual propagation.
The new cultivar has not been observed under all possible environmental conditions to date. Accordingly it is possible that the phenotype may vary somewhat with variations in environment, such as temperature, light intensity, and day length without, however, any variance in genotype.
It was repeatedly found that the cultivar of the present invention:
1. Exhibits white-colored flowers,
2. Forms medium green-colored foliage, and
3. Exhibits a semi-upright, well branched growth habit.
Plants of the new cultivar differ from plants of the female parent primarily in flower color and from plants of the male parent primarily in foliage color.
Of the many Angelonia cultivars know to the inventor, the most similar to xe2x80x98Balangloudxe2x80x99 is xe2x80x98Anwhitxe2x80x99 (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 13,179). However, in side-by-side comparisons, plants of the new cultivar differ from plants of xe2x80x98Anwhitxe2x80x99 in the following characteristics:
1. The plants of the new cultivar are shorter than the plants of xe2x80x98Anwhitxe2x80x99.
2. The flowers of the new cultivar are smaller than the flowers of xe2x80x98Anwhitxe2x80x99.